Our Life Together
by Dragoon Of Darkness
Summary: The two of them keep on being together even with villans out there to fight. They know that no matter what happens they will always have each other in their life together and always. This is story of their life togather and their love together always.


Beta reader Blkdragon112.

I needed a break from Naruto stories and always did want to make a young justice story.

This will be taking place month after season one but post season two. I'm hoping that this story shows one that like my stories that I have been getting better at making them.

I'm trying to keep the characters to how they are in the show but a lot of things don't get showed. There is always one person in your life that you don't need to hide anything from or try to put a strength act up aren't.

Enjoy the story.

* * *

A red haired boy kissed the shoulder that belongs to a long blonde haired woman with dark green eyes but she just kept on staring at his green eyes. Her eyes moved over to all the bags of food on the table in this somewhat normal size kitchen.

Doing that earned her a smirk from the boy's lips only after she felt his hand move her face to look into his eyes again. "I shouldn't have let you buy my family so much food like this."

He moved his lip to hers to keep her from going on like that. "I'm dating you right?" She nodded. "Then let me take care of you and yes I know Artemis you are a strong girl that doesn't need help from people but let me help ok?"

"I swear I truly don't know how you get me to let you do things like this for me." None the less she kissed him on his lips with her hands around his back holding her tightly against his body. She had always dreamed for something like this and now she has it.

He moved his hands under her green tank top slowly removing it. "Artemis Crock what in hell are you doing!"

That's when both of them frozen at the voice behind them. She moved her tank top back down and hopped to her feet from the counter that she was sitting on.

"We are doing nothing mom, so don't worry ok?" She can feel him holding her hand with his but his eyes only stare at the older woman in the room. This made a smile grace her lips when she felt his hand tightly holds hers.

"Who is he and how far have you two gone?" The both of them blush at the meaning of her question.

"I haven't done that! How could you of all people even think something like that?" She jumped closer to her mother with her face fully red and no way to hide it from him.

"Who am I? I'm her mother Paula who isn't happy about not being told that she's dating or that she's dating you." He stared at his beautiful girlfriend now for not telling her mother about him.

"My name is Wally West and it's nice to meet Artemis's mother." She looked at the bags of food now that's on the table beside her. That's when Artemis noticed where her mother's eyes looked at and blushed again.

"He let me talk myself into letting him buy us food. I may have let it slip about our money problems." Paula's eyes moved fast over to him studying him now to see just who she had picked to date.

"I'm starting to like you because you seem to care about her and that's a good thing in my book. How about you help put these away?" Wally smirked to her before she could even blink he had put every single bag away with his super speed.

"I see you're that kid flash she's always talking about?" Artemis just glared at her mother but he on the other hand just smirked. "_She's been talking about me like that to her mother? I wonder what she had said about me._

"Really now, you don't say? Do tell." He's now standing next to his girlfriend who's giving him a death glare that could send chills down your back which he seems to not mind at all. The reason is because he just gave her a smirk in return for her glare.

"At first she just yelled about all the things you did to piss her off but then just nonstop this or that about you." Once she was done talking they hear the microwave go off.

"Great the popcorn is done." He can tell the older woman is now staring at him. "It's for the movie that she and I are going to watch now if that's ok with you."

"I'm guessing in her bedroom is where you're watching this movie?" He nodded his head to her. "Do I need to watch the two of you like kids?" He nodded yes before quickly nodding no with a smirk on his face.

"Let's just go now." She dragged him to her bedroom and closed the door behind them. She didn't want her mother to peek in while they are watching the movie.

She goes and lies down on the bed while he puts the movie on. He lies down beside her and rolled her onto him. Her head was now on his chest with a smile to him causing him to give a smile of his own to her.

"It's too bad she walked in on us like that." She rolled her eyes at him. She feels his hand move through her hair that's let down thanks to him. She never does like to let her hair down which is why it almost always up in a ponytail.

"You really should let your hair down like this more of the time. You truly look better with it down." She just kissed him in hopes of shutting him up for now.

"Just shut up and watch the movie with me bay watch." She only got a smile in return to her words.

Throughout the movie they had a few heated make-out sessions going on. Once it was over they keep holding each other without a care in the world to them.

"Its dinner time you two." Her face showed shock after hearing her mother yell out that.

"_I can't believe she wants him to stay for dinner with us. I didn't see this coming that she would take this much of a liking to him."_

He gets up and then helps her up to her feet carefully. She kissed him again and moved her arms around his back like before to his liking. The both of them enjoy this feeling that they get from each other just by holding one another like this.

The truth is, out of the whole team the two of them have gone the farthest, they haven't had sex but he has seen her down to her bra and panties a few times already and enjoyed it greatly.

When the two of them get out into the kitchen they hear a voice that's known all too well to them. "Jade what are you doing here?" She asked the black haired woman who's sitting down next to their mother with a smirk on her face.

"Tell me is that really the right way to say hello to your big sister? You're being so mean to me, why?" She faked being hurt with her hands over her chest.

"She came by to see me and not to do anything wrong isn't that right Jade?" Jade sent her mother an evil glare and then pouted.

"So, this is what you look like under that mask of yours?" She looked over at him who has a smug of a look on his face.

"You are enjoying what your eyes are seeing aren't you?" Both sisters look at him to hear what he will say back to that but his girlfriend hopes nothing that will hurt her.

"Sorry you maybe good looking but I like blondes better and I'm taken. Don't think she wants to share me with anyone even her own sister." He kissed the back of Artemis's neck before moving back in front of her to face her.

"No, I don't want to share at all because you are all mine and you only belong to me so you better get used to it." Artemis grabbed him and slammed her lips against his hard. He just moved his arms around her while she did the same to him.

"It's now dinner time and not making out with your boyfriend time." The two of them sit down but Jade just stared at him hard trying to study him and understand him.

"I can't believe that I got turned down like that, it just not right in so many levels. Do you know how many times I got turned down? That would be never that's how many times." Artemis smiled and moved her hand to his lap under the table.

The dinner played out good for him and he had learned a lot of dirt on his girlfriend thanks to both her mother and sister. So many new stories he could tease her about which she just pouted and glared at him hard with painful if he ever told anyone.

Jade walked out when she was done with her food. "Can I ask something mom? Can he stay here for the night?" Wally and her mother stared at her then each other trying figure out how she get this kind of idea.

"Why would I allow that at all? What in that head of yours would make you ask your own mother something like that?" Artemis rubbed her head and tried to laugh what she asked off.

"Because you know you can trust me when it comes to something like this." The two women kept staring at each other but Paula smiled to her daughter.

"Fine very well but if you break my trust my dear daughter. He's never allowed over this house again or allowed to date you." Artemis hugged her mother before taking him back to her bedroom for the night.

"I'm shocked you even asked your mother that." She kissed him while she locked the door behind him. She knows that all she wants was now right in her room with her and she isn't going let anyone get in the way.

"I'm not shocked, but I'm glad you're shocked about all of this." She grabbed his hand and lead him to the bed.

"I'm glad you finally had the guts to kiss me on New Year's like that. Even if it was way passed over do." He smiled to her but he did pick her up like back on new years and kissed her lips once more.

"I'm glad that I kissed you that day as well and fast you didn't hit me or kill me for doing that. Hearing you agreeing that I should have done it sooner that day made me happy." She hits him on the arm again.

"Are you saying that I'm an evil woman or something?" She pouted but gives him a deadly glare causing him to just look at her.

"No just hard to figure you out half the time, it's not something that's easy to do when it comes to you." He joked again and earned himself another hit on his arm that starts to hurt little bit.

"Anyone told you that you hit me too much?" She rolled her eyes again and pointed to the bed showing him to go there. She wanted to lie down on her bed already with him next to her not being held by him even if she does enjoy it greatly.

He moved over to her bed and lies her down and lies down beside her."This is what I always wanted in my life bay watch and I'm glad I finally have it within my own hands."

"You wanted me even before meeting me? I know I'm good but I'm not that good you know." She hits him on the arm again this time hard making him move his arm away in pain. He rubbed his arm and looked at her like why.

"You joke around too much and what I meant was for someone outside of my family to truly care about me like you always do. You are always there for me no matter what or how many times we yelled at each other. You're my sweet boyfriend so don't you ever try to do something bad." She hides her face under a pillow once she realized what she had told him.

"Then believe me when I say that I will always be here to care about you like I have been doing for you already. So you never have to worry about me just need put up with my joking side." She moved out of the pillow and moved her head against his chest.

"Thank you Wally, truly thank you." Her voice sounded so happy which caused his heart to be moved by her voice and words.

He takes his shirt off followed by her who does the same with her shirt leaving her in a green bra which Wally couldn't help but stare at her chest now. She did have a size that was better than most girls her age.

"That's one nice view." That came from a joking read head which again earned him a hit on the arm for that bad joke. She just looked at his green eyes before moving her hand to her chest trying to think this over if it was really a smart idea to do or a dumb one.

"I swear you joke way too much and can be a pain way to much of the time do you even realize that?" She teased him even if it was true about him being a pain or joking way too much.

"Maybe and you are my one and only spitfire Arty." She gave him a look that meant damn right I'm the only one you have.

She moved her head back to his now bare chest before she closed her eyes. He on the other hand stared at her chest again before he gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Goodnight Arty." He then heard her saying the same back to him while he closed his eyes to sleep just like she's doing.

He moved in his sleep few hours after finally getting asleep. Once his eyes opened and looked at a sleeping Artemis he couldn't help but smile. He moved a few loose hairs away from her breathtaking face.

His face on the other hand is pale like his nightmares had scared him badly. He didn't know what to do right now but he did get out of the bed that he's sharing with her right now. He looked back at her once more once he was out of the bed.

He then headed to the door and opened it once he had reached over there. Once the door opened all the way he walked out to the kitchen. He moved over to the sink to hit his face with some cold water in hopes of helping him right now.

He didn't even hear her moving behind him and only realized she was there once he felt her arms around him. The warmth of her arms and body was the only thing that got him to realize that he wasn't alone in the kitchen right now.

"What's wrong Wally? Please tell me what is bothering you like this." He had just hidden his face to her which caused her to grab his face. She just couldn't stand seeing him like this only because he was always the joking fool. He isn't the kind of person that would hide his feelings from anyone like this.

She moved his face so she could see his face only to find fear and shame in his eyes. She doesn't know why these feelings are in his eyes like that because to her he doesn't have anything be scared of or ashamed about.

She knows he tells a lot of bad jokes and maybe at the wrong time but nothing to be ashamed about but she doesn't really know his past aside from him and Robin being closed friends forever.

She wanted him to tell her what was wrong because she cared about him so much and hated not knowing that something bothering one she's cared about. She may be a hero but she still had a heart that cared even if it only showed around him while they're alone together.

"I just keep on failing everyone, no matter how hard I try everything just messes up like that." She gave him a look that showed him she doesn't understand what he meant by that at all. She doesn't remember him solely failing anyone at all like that but team has but never him.

"I didn't even know that real Speedy had gotten replaced and we were close of friends. Then I fail to save you on that mission even if it wasn't real." She was now shocked that he still blamed himself for that mission but also that he's blaming himself for Speedy.

She knows he can't and shouldn't be blaming himself for Speedy because even Robin didn't notice that the real one had gotten replaced like that. No one has blamed him for that and she knows that she doesn't either.

"You are a damn fool to keep blaming yourself like this for that failed mission. Thank you for caring about me like that but don't you ever think about blaming yourself anymore do you hear me Wally?" She just rubbed his cheek softly which to him her touch truly was warm against his face.

"You aren't to blame for any of this and your truly are one big damned fool do you know that?" She kissed his lips and moved her head onto his neck.

"I still remember what I had said and done once you were killed." She looked into his green eyes because no one had told her what he did or done after she was killed on that fake mission. She had always wondered what caused him to have to go to their teacher and she yelled at him for not facing the truth.

"What did you do and say Bay watch?" She could tell by his eyes that it was something he reasons badly. She doesn't know what it could have been but she can tell just by his eyes it had to be something major at that.

"That's when I had said I wanted all of them died and I truly had meant it at the time. Seeing you died just made me snap and I just didn't know why at the time. She shakes her head and moved her hand to his face again to try to help him.

"Don't let it get to you, you were badly hurt and anger at the fact that I was killed by them and that what caused you to lose it like that. Trust me you are no evil killer like that and if you were I wouldn't have dated you." He kissed her lips while the regret slowly left his mind thanks to her. All thanks to the woman in his arms right now.

"Let's go back to bed you dumb fool and beside your way too soft to kill one person let alone a whole race." She takes his hand and leads him back to her bed for them to finally go to sleep for once.

"You are the Wally who jokes too much and watches to much love movies. So stop worrying ok you big softly?" She pushed him on the bed and lies down on top of him but his mind went into over gear for a joke.

"You really must like being on top don't you?" He joked only for her to glare at him then closed her eyes to sleep once again. He begins to do the same but looked down at her and smiled before closing his eyes to sleep.

When he wakes up the first thing he sees is Artemis changing her clothes. She has just put her green panties on but he only stares at her great ass enjoying the show. She now noticed that he's awake now and staring at her enjoying himself.

"You had to wake up now of all times?" She quickly put on her green bra and with a huge blush on her face.

He on other hand couldn't help but blush and almost had a nosebleed from seeing her like that. Once she's dressed she moved over to him with a look on her face that made him wonder if he should run or stay.

"You really do get to see me like this a lot don't you?" She teased him playful but he begins to run a hand down her arm to her lower back. He truly couldn't think of anything else that he would be with but her.

"Whose fault is that now?" He joked and teased her back only to make her hit him on the arm like always. She always does end up hitting his arm and for some reason she still doesn't know why she aims there.

"Now go home and get changed so you can take me out on a date already or do you not want to take me out on a date?" She ordered and asked him but he just looked her over to see that she's now wearing a white tank top and black pants.

"Yes sir!' He joked again before running at full speed to the tube in order to get home faster and be back even faster for her.

She just shakes her head before moving out to the kitchen to make something to eat._"This is going to be one long Saturday and I know it may be a good one if he doesn't mess things up."_

She does know that he'll be back soon so she starts to make food for all three of them. She never did cook for him yet making this the first time. "_He better like my cooking or else."_

She couldn't help but smile whir she realized that in her head. She can hear her mother coming over to her and doesn't know why she's up so soon.

"You seem to be in a good mood my dear daughter." She glared at her mother for teasing her like that.

"Maybe I am in a good mood but that if this mood will last all day." She keeps on cooking not caring that her mother is staring at her the whole time.

""You have never cooked for anyone before but yourself and me." Artemis looked back at her mother but she couldn't help but keep up the whole has to be strong girl act up.

"You truly let your soft side come out when he's around and you are by yourself with him that is." Artemis moved her hand through her long hair without doing it like hear heart was thinking of him on its own and mind just fallowing along.

She stopped doing it fast and went back to focus on cooking the food. "_Maybe mom is right and I like letting my soft side out around that damn idiot."_


End file.
